Llamada
by Anniih
Summary: Feliciano lo ha llamado por teléfono, sin importar que el alemán esté en plena reunión. Es que lo extraña y... ¿Son gemidos lo que oye? ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo Feliciano! El rostro de Ludwig es todo un monumento. *GerIta*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Un llamada telefónica…algo subida de tono.

**Pareja:** AlemaniaxItalia/LudwigxFeliciano.

.

* * *

**Llamada**

No quiso dejar solo en casa a Feliciano. Lamentablemente tiene una reunión de países sin él, cosa que lo entristeció y para luego gritar que no lo deje solito. Le entregó una pasta para que se quedara tranquilo y ocupado mientras el alemán se marchaba.

Todo va bien en la sala. Por primera vez no hay gritos que le den enormes dolores de cabeza. Entonces oye el sonido de su celular. Hurga en su pantalón viendo quien lo llama.

_Feliciano._

Da un suspiro agotador rascándose la cabeza. Solo le dirá que se encuentra muy ocupado y que no lo vuelva a molestar.

―Feliciano. ―habla poniendo el celular en su oreja todo severo y recio.

―Lu-Ludwig… ―desde el otro lado se oye al italiano bastante raro, pero el alemán lo pasa desapercibido.

―Estoy muy ocupado. Llámame en dos horas más.

―No…no…ah…puedo… ―gime. ¿Gime? ¡¿Por qué Italia está gimiendo? Alemania presta más atención apoyando la mano en su escritorio― Lud…Ludwig yo…te…te-te…ah…necesito…

― ¿Qué-qué estás ha-haciendo? ―pregunta avergonzando coloreando las mejillas hasta más no poder. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre llamarlo en un momento como este? Y no es como si quisiera que alguna vez le hiciera una llamada de _ese_ tipo…la verdad no. Pero si lo hiciera, que sea en un momento de soledad… ¡No con gente presente!

―Ha-haciendo…lo que…cualquier persona ah…ah…que extraña a su pareja…agh…haría…

―No…espera…estás mal. ¡Detente! ―no quiere seguir oyéndolo; oír los gemidos y jadeos en amalgama sensuales para sus oídos sabiendo que lograran excitarlo. Entonces le grita para que no siga, para la salud mental de ambos, donde acapara la atención de todos los presentes. ¡Demonios! ¡Es que Feliciano es tan…italiano! ¿No puede aguantarse? Ya tiene claro que al terminar con todo, irá a darle _amor_ a su amante italiano. ¡Por favor, que se detenga!

―Ah…ya no puedo…estoy a medio camino…Lu-Lud…ah…es…tan agotador…

―Fe-Feliciano…te lo pido…no sigas…deja de hacer lo que estás haciendo… ¡Eso está mal! ―se siente nervioso frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Lo hago…porque te amo…ah…ah…

Alemania lleva una mano a presionar la cabellera sin creer lo que oye mientras que la otra sostiene el celular. Y piensa… ¿Se masturba? ¿Tanto lo extraña? ¡Si solo son cuatro horas que no se ven! Lo peor…escucha claramente los jadeos unos tras como si se tocara rápido. No puede más, tiene que cortar.

―Te tengo que cortar.

― ¡No! ¡No lo hagas Ludwig! Yo…ah…de verdad…quiero oírte…para no detenerme…

― ¡¿Qué-qué? ―ahora si se pasa Italia. ¡No puede pedirle _eso_ frente a todos! Y todos lo están mirando de lo exaltado y rojo que se encuentra, donde Japón junto con Hungría comienzan a sacarle fotos al rostro.

Prusia solo lo observa preguntándose qué demonios le pasa a su hermano, hasta cree que tiene fiebre.

Francia ríe para así mismo sabiendo lo que sucede. Es el amour~.

―Ah…es mucho para mí…no…no me cortes…por favor…agh…agh…

―Fe-Feli-licia-ciano…detente…no sigas…

―Quiero sentirte…a mi lado…ah… ¿Sa-sabes lo que estoy…ah…ha-haciendo?

―No quiero saber, no quiero saber, no quiero saber. ―repite cerrando los ojos y luego los abre.

― ¿Por qué…no? Es…es normal…Ludwig…ah…

¡¿Normal? ¡¿Acaso llamarlo tan agitado es normal? ¡Por dios! ¡Comienza a imaginarse las _cosas_ que se está haciendo!

_El italiano desnudo, sentando en la cama. Le mira entreabriendo la boca y le suda el cuerpo. Está tan listo para devorárselo a besos. Y con una mano se masturba para que se lo coma sin pensarlo._

Se muerde el labio inferior y presiona los ojos con fuerza. Fuera pensamientos impuros. ¡Fuera!

―E-estoy…

― ¡No sigas Feliciano! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Basta! ¡Deja de…! ―no puede seguir. No puede pronunciar la palabra, es demasiado vergonzoso.

―Ya…ah…lo estoy haciendo…y…es complicado ah…si estás…lejos de mí…ah…ah…

Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße ¡Scheiße!

Siente una presión erecta dentro de su pantalón y no tiene otra opción que cruzar las piernas para no ser notado. ¡Lo está dejando en vergüenza frente a todos!

Y Kiku no para de sacarle fotos.

―Lud-Ludwig…ah…estoy llegando…

¡Tiene el descaro de avisarle! ¿No tiene principios? Cómo los va tener si duerme desnudo.

Quiere morir, quiere morir. No va poder vivir así. Será el hazme reír de toda Europa… ¡De todo el mundo!

Realmente, Alemania no puede seguir con esto, sobre todo cuando la presión arterial lee sube hasta hervirle la cabeza.

―Voy…ah…ah…agh…

― ¿Va-vas…? ―tartamudea esperando a que acabe de una vez para al fin cortar y continuar con la reunión aunque esté más rojo que los tomates de Antonio y muy excitado, para no decir que se está desabrochando la corbata.

―Ah, ah, ah… ―intenta regular la respiración. La tiene muy agitada para poder retomar el aire por todo el esfuerzo que hizo por hacer dos cosas a la vez, solo por su amado alemán― Al fin…

― ¿Es-estás me-mejor? ―no sabe cómo es capaz de preguntarle.

―Sí. Ahora te veo.

― ¿Me…ves? No te…comprendo. ―parpadea desconcertado y procede a buscarlo con la mirada. Piensa en lo peor. ¿Mientras hacía _eso_ acaso él…?

― ¡Lud! ―escucha su voz italiana dentro de la sala. Lo mira y…― ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ve~!

Italia yace entrando y parándose bajo el umbral a vista de todos.

― ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Vine corriendo! ¡Ve~!

―No…es…posible. ―dice lentamente entrando al estado de parálisis psicológico y físico. Eso significa, todos esos jadeos eran provocados al correr…al igual que la mayoría de las insinuaciones.

Alemania comprende. Su mente le jugó una muy mala pasada. No obstante, no es lo peor. Tendrá que ir al baño para eliminar su excitación.

.

* * *

**N/A:** _¡Hahahahahaha!_ La cara de Ludwig debe ser un monumento mundial xD. Kiku debe tener una gran cantidad de fotos en la cámara, hay que pedírsela. Y… ¡Mal pensado alemán! Feliciano jamás haría algo así(?)

Y eso sería…seguramente. Igual hace tiempo que no subía nada GerIta, solo me acordé ayer al pasar frente a un hotel donde había banderas y…estaba la de Alemania al lado de la Italia, y en ese orden. ¡Aadadafasfd! ¡Morí y resucite!

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludines!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
